I Miss You
by Missy Motion
Summary: Randy Orton one shot... there may be a sequal, if there are enough requests :p. Please review.


**A/N:** Okay so, this is a one shot I wrote for my friend Becca. I hope you like it, Bec. Read and review. Song is "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Randy Orton or the song I Miss You. Randy belongs to himself, and the song belongs to Miley Cyrus. I am in no way implying the following events are real. Any events which happen to be true are completely coinsidental. This is a fictitious one shot that I wrote for Becca, who happens to own herself as well.

**(Randy Orton) I Miss You (One Shot)**

* * *

I was cleaning out my closet, packing the things away. I picked up a pile of clothes that were in the back corner, and questioned what I saw beneath them. I put the clothes inside my last suitcase, zipped it up, then made my way back over to the closet. I bent over and picked up the small shoebox, then walked to the center of the room and sat down on the floor.

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong_

I placed the box infront of me on the floor and lifted the lid, placing it on the floor beside me. Memories came flooding back to me as I shifted around its contents. I saw a little notebook, pieces of paper, cards, letters, and pictures. I picked up a picture I had drawn in the third grade of us, and the memory took over my mind.

_I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

-Flashback-

I was sitting at my desk, admiring my drawing I had just completed. I got up and walked over to my best friend's desk. "Hey Randy, check this out," I said happily as I placed the picture of the two of us holding hands infront of him. "You didn't finish it yet," he informed me, matter-of-factly. He shielded over the drawing as he picked up a crayon. "There, now it's done," he said smiling, as he handed it back to me. I looked at the drawing and noticed he had written "Best Friends Forever."I chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes as I made my way back to my desk.

-End Flashback-

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

I noticed I was smiling, but I couldn't help it. I put the drawing down on the floor next to the box, and picked up a little folded piece of paper. As I unfolded it, I began to remember what it was.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me_

-Flashback-

I had just recieved the note that me and Randy have been passing back and forth to eachother for the last 20 minutes. I knew we shouldn't be, but what else do you do in 7th grade social studies? Yeah, I didn't really care much about history. I opened it up and read the whole note back to myself.

**Randy-** So how are you and Mike doing?  
**Me-** Ehh, not so good, he broke up with me last night.  
**Randy-** How come? I thought you two loved eachother?  
**Me-** Well me too, but oh well. He wanted to get back together with Kayla, so I basically just said "fuck you both" and hung up.  
**Randy-** He broke up with you over the phone?  
**Me-** Yeah, what a jerk, huh?  
**Randy-** I'll say, that's low.  
**Me-** I know, but I don't really care, I didn't like him much anyways... okay, so that was a lie, but whatever.  
**Randy-** Well what about me?  
**Me-** What about you p?  
**Randy-** Do you like me?  
**Me-** pshh no... you know I love you  
**Randy-** Well will you be my girlfriend?

I smiled widely as the lunch bell rang. I looked over at him and mouthed the word 'yes'.

-End Flashback-

_I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

I folded the paper back up and put it next to the box. I smiled at the memories of me and Randy dating. We dated all through highschool and were voted "cutest couple" each year. We dated the whole time, right up until he left to follow in his father's footsteps and join the WWE. He loved me for me, and that's all I could of ever asked for.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

I picked up a small bunch of pictures and began looking through them. I smiled as I looked at all the pictures of Randy and me. The memories were almost as good as the real thing. Then I picked up the copy of the last letter I sent to him.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

My Dearest Randy,  
You know I love you, you know I do. I've loved you ever since I can remember. You were my best and truest friend, and the best thing that had ever happened to me. You were always there when I needed you most, and even if I didn't need you at all, you were there. I could always depend on you to help me and to listen to me when I needed to vent about anything. You saved me from myself, and truely loved me. But recently I've come to realize, that it has been a long time since the last time I've seen you; 6 years to be exact. You told me you would come back for me, and I told you I would wait for you. But unfortunatly, I've grown tired. Tired of wondering when and if I would ever see you again, tired of wishing I was with you, and tired of missing you. I can't wait for you anymore. I want to move on, and not be stuck in the past. I really think it would be best for the both of us to move on. It might not be easy for you, because I know it won't be easy for me. I love you, Randy, and I always will. You were the best thing that happened to me, and I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I'll never forget you.  
Love always,  
Rebecca

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la_

I put the letter down and realized I had been crying. For how long, I don't know, but I just let the tears fall. I never did recieve a reply from him after I sent that last letter to him. But I figured it would be best if he didn't try to convince me to reconsider. "Becca, are you okay? What's wrong?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I hurriedly put everything back in the box, replaced the lid, and stood up to face my husband. "Oh nothing, I'm fine," I said half-honestly, wiping the last of my tears away. "Well, are you ready?" he asked me as I placed the shoebox inside my last packing box. I lifted my suitcase with one hand and the box on the other. I took one last look around the room, half smiled, sighed and honestly said "Yeah, I am."

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know_

We were riding in the car, when my husband glanced at me and then back at the road. "What's that?" he questioned, referring to the shoebox. "Oh, just memories," I replied truthfully. As of now, Randy was only a memory, one that would forever live in my heart.

_I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_


End file.
